


Twilight Observations

by Stegopod



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Could Be Canon, F/F, Maybe - Freeform, Memes, Stupid Crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: While Adora ponders the mysteries of the Stars, Catra casts her gaze on something more down to earth, albeit at times equally mysterious.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Twilight Observations

Adora: *sets at her work desk, constellation observation notes piled in front of her as she stares out the window at the night sky* 

Catra *Sitting in the corner of the room, rocking an infant Finn back and fourth, having just got them to settle back into sleeping. The moonlight from the windowsill just barely illuminates them while Catra watches her wife work*: She’s so beautiful, even in the darkness of midnight her golden hair poof shines like the sun. And just like the sun she brings so much light not only into my life, but the lives of everyone around her. Shes always so helpful, so so thoughtful. In fact I wonder what she’s thinking right now?

Adora *internally*: It's 12:13 AM, which means its Winsday now, or is it Whensday? ...Wed-nes-day…Wendesday???


End file.
